


Lasha Demonio

by Mikotohanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotohanna/pseuds/Mikotohanna
Summary: Plot về lasha từ quá khứ đến hiện tại.Ban đầu tính thồn cả vào một cháp mà tại dài quá nên t cắt ra làm mấy chap riêng theo từng phần.





	1. Khi Lashona chết

**Author's Note:**

> Ngược cho đời nó tươi :))  
> Đây là phần ngắn nhất nên t cắt cho làm chap đầu.

Có một khoản thời gian Lasha nguyền rủa Lashon và cả cái dòng tộc của má nó.  
Đó là sau khi Lashona mất.  
Nhưng rồi thời gian cũng làm dịu xuống và cũng một phần nhờ Luciana giải thích về kẻ đứng sau giật dây cuối cùng Lasha cũng tạm bỏ qua.  
Nhưng cũng đã muộn, Lashon mất tích. Đó đã dẫn đến kết cục thảm thương của Julliette và Lastine mất sạch ký ức về em trai cậu.

Thật là lộn xộn, một mớ bồng bông chính hiệu. Trong khoản thời gian đó đáng lý ra Lasha phải thay Lashona lên đứng đầu tạm thời cho tới khi Lastine đủ tuổi nhưng Lasha từ chối và vì thế với ngôi vị trống chổ . Nhiều kẻ tự hỏi Lasha đã ở đâu? Hắn đang làm gì? Tại sao hắn ko đứng ra giữ trật tự ở gia tộc Demonio?

Hắn là Lasha, Lasha Demonio. Một tên thảm hại, ích kỷ và chối bỏ trách nhiệm. Họ có thể trong mong gì ở hắn kia chứ?  
Lasha nằm đó, đầu óc quay cuồng đêm hay ngày , giờ phút giây mọi thứ đều thật lộn xộn.  
Cái cuộc đời hắn là sự lộn xộn.  
Đó là lần duy nhất hắn uống thật nhiều rượu.  
Khi tỉnh thì hắn uống, hắn uống rồi lại khóc và khóc xong lại ngủ.  
Một vòng tuần hoàn vô vị.

"Lasha! Ngươi đã ở đâu vậy hả?"

Vòng lặp đó bị phá bỏ bởi cô ta.  
Bằng cách nào đó mà hắn không biết được, Kuu tìm thấy hắn, cô lôi hắn ra , kéo hắn đi... đi đâu thì hắn không biết , hắn không nhớ, hắn chỉ nhớ mang máng bóng hình của Luciana.  
"Khi nào tỉnh táo lại chúng ta hãy nói chuyện nhé"


	2. Kẻ trộm hạnh phúc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasha quên gì đó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot cũ trên Wattpad mị add vào để cho hợp cái timeline hoặc đơn thuần là vì nó là một trong những plot ưa thích nhất của mị hồi còn ở Watt

* * *

Lasha tỉnh dậy, đầu anh đau điến.

"Mình đã quên cái gì nhỉ?"

Lasha nằm đấy, bình thường anh cũng chẳng có gì để làm. Lãnh chúa về hưu, sống ở nơi hoang vắn ko hành xóm hay bất cứ sinh vật sống nào tồn tại. Anh ko hề có động lực nào để chui khỏi chiếc giường ấm áp cả.

"Mình đã quên gì nhỉ?"

Lasha nhắm mắt , anh cố điểm lại. 

Anh là Lasha Demonio. Chồng cũ là Fuuto. Hiện tại đã *beep* tuổi. Có ba đứa cháu. Lastine Demonio, Lashon Demonio và đứa cháu gái đã lấy chồng. Lastina Maruku.

Viu viu  
Tiếng gió thổi mạnh.  
Sắp có bão chăng?.

Lasha ngồi dậy. Anh lấy tay xoa trán.  
"Quên... mình quên gì?"

Anh ko tài nào nhớ đc....  
Anh biết anh quên, thứ gì đó rất quanh trọng...

Cộc cộc cộc

Lasha gần như phớt lờ tiếng gõ cửa. Anh tự hỏi liệu có phải là lastine đến thăm.  
Thăm?   
Ko hẳn, thằng cháu đó chỉ tới gởi Aval là chủ yếu. Cái nhà của Lasha giờ như nhà trông trẻ. Thằng cháu cứ thích là tới gửi rồi tới lấy lại.

Cộc cộc

Lasha từ từ tiến lại.

Ko phải lastine.

Lasha có thể cảm nhận đc, nguôn ma thuật bên kia cánh cửa. Nó ko đủ mạnh để là lastine.

Két.

Lasha chỉ mở cửa hờ.

"Xin... xin chào..."  
Cậu trai vs đôi tai sói, mái tóc đen rối bù. Ngược lại quần áo thì khá chỉnh tề. Lasha có thể thấy rõ huy hiệu thợ săn tiền thưởng nằm trên ngực của cậu ta.  
Cậu trai sói ngừng nói. Cậu ta nhìn lasha một cách ngạc nhiên.

"? Cần gì?" Lasha khó chịu trc khoản im lặng.

"Xin lỗi! Chỉ là nhìn anh... nhìn anh giống người mà tôi quen... tôi có hơi ngạc nhiên..."   
cậu ta cười ngượng rồi chìa tay ra.  
"Antonio, tuy là thợ săn nhưng tôi ko tới đây để săn anh đâu"  
"Hô~"lasha nhướng mày.

Lasha ko sợ, kể cả khi ko còn bảo khí gunir trong tay bản thân anh vẫn ko hề yếu.   
Nhưng thứ làm anh suy nghĩ chính là việc có một kẻ như antonio đi vào vùng này.

Đây là vùng đất hoang vu ko sinh vật nào sống, đúng vậy nhưng để tới đc đây phải băng qua khu rừng chết.  
Và đó ko phải là nơi để chơi đùa.

Cậu trai antonio này quả nhiên ko phải hạng tồi.

"Hân hạnh... nhưng ta có thể giúp gì? Như ngươi thấy! Ta chỉ là một con quỷ cô độc. Ta ko hề có liên lạc vs thế giới bên ngoài đã lâu. Chẳng có thông tin gì cho ngươi đâu..."

"Tôi chỉ đang điều tra dấu vết của một tên trộm"  
"?"  
"À ừm... nói ra thì kỳ nhưng liệu tôi có thể hỏi thưa..."  
"Zhaza... cứ gọi ta là zhaza" anh không có hứng thú muốn kẻ lạ mặt biết tên thật nên cuối cùng đành lôi cái biệt danh mà Ron đặt cho.  
"Thưa ngài zhaza... liệu ngài có quên điều gì ko?"

Lasha khó chịu.

"Quên.... quả nhiên khi ta ngủ dậy ta có cảm giác đã quên mất điều gì đó..."  
"Ồ!" Antonio tỏ ra vui và cậu ta liền ngượnh ngùng "xin thứ lỗi, tôi vui vì biết đc tung tích chứ ko phải vui vì việc cả ngài cũng trở thành nạn nhân..."  
"Nạn nhân? Vậy ra việc ta quên ko phải là chứng lẩm cẩm của tuổi già sao?"  
"Kẻ trộm hạnh phúc!" Antonio nói " hắn là một con quái vật, ko rõ hình thù hình dạng. Hắn là một loại yêu quái có khả năng thực thể hoá những ký ức hạnh phúc và mang nó về bộ sưu tập của hắn.."  
"Hm"  
"Hắn nổi tiếng trong những câu chuyện cổ . Một tên phản diện xấu xa. Ngài đã bao giờ nghe về hắn chưa?"  
"E là chưa"  
"Ồ, tiếc nhỉ. Ở xóm tôi hắn khá phổ biến . Lũ trẻ còn chế câu vè cho hắn."  
"Nếu một sáng cậu tỉnh dậy, nhận thấy cậu quên mất điều gì làm cậu hạnh phúc, là lỗi của hắn sao?" Lasha nói nửa chế nhạo "như thế chẳng phải hơi bị ngu ngốc sao? Tin ngay vào một nhân vật trong truyện cổ hù con nít..."

"E là.. e là ko hẳn..." antonio nói chắc nịt" đêm kia, lúc đó tôi đang ngủ, chợt thấy khó chịu và lạnh dọc sống lưng. Khi tỉnh dậy tôi thấy bóng dáng của hắn. Và trên tay hắn... trên tay hắn chắc chắn là thực thể hoá hạnh phúc của tôi! Ah! Tôi ko tài nào nhớ nổi ... và hắn cũng nhận thấy tôi đã nhìn thấy hắn. Hắn liền nhanh chóng biến vào màn đêm..."  
Antonio ngước lên nhìn lasha   
"Thật là nhục nhã, một hunter bị cướp trắn trợn. Tôi đã theo dấu vết của hắn. Mũi tôi đã cố ghi nhớ cái mùi kinh tởm của hắn..."

"Vậy sao? Thật là một câu chuyện thú vị" lasha gật đầu "vậy thì chúc may mắn! Ta xác định là hắn chắc chắn đã ghé thăm ta và hớt đi thứ gì đó..."

Lasha định đóng cửa nhưng rồi bị antonio chặng lại.  
"Zhaza! ! Ngài ko tiếc ư? Hạnh phúc của ngài đấy?"  
"Đó chỉ là kí ức và cảm xúc... bản thân ta thấy nó ko ảnh hưởng gì tới cuộc sống hiện tại của ta. Nên ta chúc cậu may mắn"  
Antonio nghiên đầu.  
"Xin thứ lỗi!"  
Antonio chụp lấy tay lasha, cậu chồm đến gần nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt vô hồn của anh .  
"Antonio? Thế này thật kỳ cục ta ko nhớ chúng ta đã gắn bó sâu đậm tới vậy"  
"Ko... chỉ là...." ánh mắt antonio đựm buồn "còn nhớ tôi đã nói tôi thấy anh giống người quen ko? Thật kỳ cục.... tôi thấy ngài rất quen... nhưng tôi ko tài nào nhớ nổi cái ngừoi quen đó là ai..."

"...."

Antonio cố níu kéo.

Lasha nói đúng, antonio chỉ cần xác định rằng kẻ trộm đã từng đi ngang qua đây và cậu sẽ ko còn gì để vấn vươn nữa.  
Antonio có thể đi.  
Nhưng antonio ko thể.

Ngoại hình của lasha khiến cho cậu cảm thấy băng khoăn khó tả.  
Antonio đã tỉnh dậy, vs tâm hồn trống rỗng, tâm trí cậu như một lỗ hổng thật sâu.

Khi antonio nhìn thấy mái tóc đỏ ấy, tết lại một cách cẩu thả ,antonio biết rằng nó là một hình ảnh quen thuộc.

Ko phải anh ta.  
Tâm trí cậu nói vậy.  
Nhưng nó thật giống

Antonio cố níu kéo, cái hình ảnh khiến cho tâm trí cậu chao đảo.  
Cậu muốn nán lại.  
Cậu muốn tìm ra cậu đã quên mất cái gì.

"Này!"  
Giọng của lasha kéo antonio về vs thực tại.  
"Ah! Xin lỗi..." antonio giữ khoản cách trở lại.

Lasha thở dài.  
"Lastine..."  
"Hả?"  
Cái tên này...  
Nó khiến cho trong lòng anto có phần khó chịu.  
Ấm áp?  
"Ngươi có quen... à thôi! Nếu ngươi quên mất hắn thì có hỏi cũng vô dụng" lasha quay vào trong. Anh ta lấy chiếc áo khoác lông dày khoác lên mình rồi bước ra. Antonio vẫn còn đứng đó.

Cạch  
Lasha khoá cửa cẩn thận.

"Ta đáng ra phải nhận ra ngươi là ai sớm hơn... hừm được rồi. Hãy cùng nhau đi kiếm tên trộm đó nào"

\----------  
Lastine là một thằng cháu tốt.   
Nhưng khổ nổi ngay cả lasha cũng cảm thấy nó có phần dễ dãi.

Là một kẻ đã về hưu tất cả những gì mà lasha có thể làm là đi ngủ. Tất nhiên ! Và có thể là cho mấy đứa cháu lời khuyên nhưng chúng cần gì ở kẻ như anh.

"Ông thấy sao?"   
"Sao là sao?"  
"Antonio đấy.... ông ko phản đối nếu cháu chọn cậu ta chứ?"

Lasha nhăn mặt  
"Hắn là hybrid..."  
"Đúnh!"  
"Ko thể là tình một đêm sao? Hoặc thê thiếp?"  
"Ko ko! Cháu muốn nghiêm túc cơ! Nên cháu mới tới đây nói vs ông..."

".... lastine trò đùa này ko vui đâu"

"Cháu ko đùa"

Lasha đặt tách trà xuống, anh ta nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cương quyết của thằng cháu.

Lasha đã từng tin rằng cứ để anh sắp xếp thì sẽ ổn hơn. Dù sau hậu bối cũng có kinh nghiệm hơn tụi nít ranh bày đặt tin vào tình yêu chân chính.

Nhưng rồi nó dẫn đến đâu?

Lastine lẫn lashon trở thành trẻ mồ côi cả cha mẹ....  
Lasha nghĩ, cũng đã mấy trăm năm rồi, có lẻ bản thân anh đúng là ko giỏi lắm.   
Ngay cả việc sắp xếp lựa chọn cho chính cuộc đời của anh còn trở thành một mớ bồng bông thì tại sao anh lại có thể lựa chọn cho kẻ khác?

"Lastine...ta đã già rồi... ta ko dính vào nữa đâu muốn làm gì thì làm nhưng làm ơn đẻ cháu nổi dõi đi.... "  
"Aye aye!" Lastine thở phào nhẹ nhõm mỉm cười.

"Ta ko muốn chúng mày lăng quay ra mà ko để lại thừa kế.   
ta ko muốn phải quay lại cái ngôi vị đó một chút nào cả"  
\-----------  
Antonio  
Tóc đen rối, nhưng nếu nhìn kỹ thì nó khá là mượt.  
Đôi mắt vàng sáng đặc trưng của loài sói.  
Thân thể săn chắc .   
Lasha công nhận rằng lastine ko hề lựa chọn tồi. Nếu ko tính về dòng máu gia thế thì antonio có thể trạng tốt, đẹp mã. Thích hợp để cho ra thừa kế khoẻ mạnh.

Với suy nghĩ như vậy đôi khi làm lastina phật lòng. Con bé từng bảo vs lasha rằng anh coi việc cưới hỏi như đi phối giống.

Lasha phản đối vì cả hai đúng là vậy mà. Mục đích của hôn nhân chẳng phải để tạo ra đời sau tốt hơn ư?

"Lão già còn hơi cổ hũ"   
Lastine từng cười bảo vậy.  
\----------  
"Tôi ngửi thấy hắn ở đây"  
Antonio tự lúc nào đã dừng chân, cậu nhìn vào trong cánh rừng.

"Còn chần chờ gì nữa?"

"Nơi này... là rừng chết..."  
"Này chẳng phải cậu cũng chui vô đây thông qua rừng chết sao? Chui ra lại cũng có sao?"

Antonio nhìn lasha  
"Tôi lo cho ngài đó zhaza, liệu ngài có ổn ko? Đi vào đó?"  
"Hả?" Lasha hơi khựng lại "chớ có lo. Ta tự lo cho ta được."

Thật là một đứa trẻ tốt, nó lo lắng cho lão già như lasha kia đấy.

Antonio gật đầu, cậu ta tin lời của lasha.

"Hửm?"  
Lasha nhận thấy kết giới, anh đưa tay nắm lấy antonio kéo lại.  
"Ah! Hên quá! Cảm ơn" antonio nói

Kết giới ko mùi, ko hình dạng , nhìn sơ bằng mắt thường rất dễ bị bỏ qua. Thậm chí kết giới đc tạo ra hoàn hảo tới nổi nó gần như hoà vào thiên nhiên.  
Antonio lượm cục đá dưới chân ném tới.

Xèo! Bụp!  
Cục đá như va vào một bãi mìn nhỏ. Tia lửa tuôn ra và cục đá vỡ thành tro bụi.

"Kẻ trộm có ma thuật cao vậy sao?" Antonio ngạc nhiên. Đối vs một sinh vật như vậy điều này thật vượt quá sức tưởng tượng.  
"Ko " lasha phủ nhận "ta ko tin vậy"

Lasha đi một vòng, anh biết chứ, cái kết giới này ko hề xa lạ vs anh chút nào.

Kết giới loại này luôn có nguồn chính, nơi đó gọi là trọng điểm. Chỉ cần phá nó thì kết giới sẽ biến mất.

Chỉ mất khoảng 20 phút lasha đã tìm ra.

"Vẫn cẩu thả như ngày nào Luciana" lasha lẩm bẩm và anh tạo ra một thanh kiếm từ băng.  
Choang  
Cắm phập nó lún sâu vào, kết giới runh động rồi nó vỡ tan thành từng mảnh.

"Tại sao lại đặt điểm yếu của kết giới bên ngoài nhỉ" antonio thắc mắc.

"Ai mà biết" lasha phớt lờ, anh ra hiệu cho antonio cùng tiến vào trong.

\-----------  
Antonio có thể nhận thấy rõ sự khác biệt lúc cậu đi vào một mình và khi đi vs zhaza.

Những sinh vật khát máu hung hãn trong rừng chết ko xông ra tấn công nữa ngược lại chúng đều bỏ chạy.

Thật kỳ lạ.  
Antonio lại chẳng cảm thấy sát ký gì từ zhaza cả, kể cả khi cậu lén dùng ki để cảm nhận nhưng chẳng có gì.

Nhưng ko vì thế mà antonio lơ là.

"Nhớ nhé, những sinh vật càng cao cấp thì chúng có khả năng giấu mình rất tốt"

Ai đã từng nói vs cậu nhỉ?  
Liệu đó là lời của người mà cậu đã quên?

"Hehe~ tui cũng làm đc đó! An an khi ở bên tui cũng đâu cảm thấy gì đúng ko?"

Ahh! Antonio càng cố nhớ thì đầu cậu càng đau.

"Này! Ngươi ổn chứ?"

Tự lúc nào lasha đã dừng lại, anh ta đang nhìn cậu khuôn mặt vẫn vô cảm.

"Ơ? À... xin lỗi tôi ..."

Antonio nhìn zhaza, cố nhớ ra chút gì đó.

"Chúng ta đi tiếp thôi zhaza..."  
\-------------  
Cả hai dừng lại, toạ lạc ở địa điểm nồng nặc mùi của tên trộm là một ngôi nhà gỗ. Trái vs tưởng tượng ngôi nhà trông rất mới mẻ.

Antonio gõ cửa

"Thiệt lun hả? Ngươi hiền thế?" Lasha nhăn mặt.  
"À.. thói quen... tôi ko muốn tự tiện xông vào"  
"Ờ, còn hắn thì đc tự tiện vào nhà ngươi"

Lasha đá văng cánh cửa, antonio cảm thấy hơi áy náy nhưng cũng đành.  
Bên trông cũng như bên ngoài thậm chí nó có phần gọn gẽ hơn nữa.  
Ko một chổ tì bụi.  
Antonio cảm thấy rất thích cách sống của gã này.

Có một cái gì đó khiến người khác có thiện cảm vs bạn khi bạn ăn ở sạch sẽ .

Ngay trong phòng khách hắn chẳng có gì ngoài những chiếc tủ to lớn. Trên tủ đặt hàng trăm thứ khác nhau và dường như chẳng liên quang gì, từ búp bê tới những con tem, thậm chí trong góc phòng hắn có một chiếc chuồn nhỏ nhốt một chú chó còn sống bên trong.

"Vật thể hoá ko chừa sinh vật sống sao?" Lasha nhìn chú chó nằm cuộn trong lồng.  
"Ừm thì ko thể phủ nhận có nhiều người tìm thấy hạnh phúc từ những người hoặc sinh vật khác " antonio nói.

"Nếu vậy chắc chắn hạnh phúc của ngươi là sinh vật sống, ngươi ko cần tốn công nhìn lên kệ đâu" lasha hững hờ.

"Ồ, ngài nói đúng!"  
Cả hai cứ thế lướt qua cả chiếc tủ khổng lồ.  
"Còn ngài thì sao?" Antonio hỏi  
"Ko cần lo cho ta... ta chẳng biết ta mất gì cả..."  
Lasha tuy nói vậy nhưng antonio có thể cảm thấy âm điệu buồn buồn trong giộng nói nhỏ nhẹ của anh ta.

Khi cả hai tiến tới cánh cửa phòng, chưa kịp mở thì phía bên kia, kẻ trộm đã xuất hiện.  
Hắn cũng ngạc nhiên, siêu cấp ngạc nhiên trước hai vị khách ko mời. Hắn rú lên bằng chất giọng đinh tai và vùng chạy.  
"Đứng lại!" Antonio phóng theo.

Kẻ trộm hướng đến cánh cửa thoát ra bên ngoài nhưng tự lúc nào lasha đã dịch chuyển tức thời chắn mất lối thoát của hắn.

"Nghe đây, tụi ta ko phải siêu anh hùng gì cả. Tụi ta tới đây chỉ để lấy lại những gì ngươi lấy. Ít nhất là ta ko có ý định giải thoát hết bộ sưu tập của ngươi" lasha nói anh nhìn sang antonio.

"Đúng vậy, ta chỉ muốn lấy lại thứ đã mất"

"Reeeeeee" kẻ trộm vẫn còn run lẩy bẩy, hắn đã bị lasha dùng tay ko túm ngay cổ.  
"Ko cần nói, chỉ thôi " lasha vẫn dùng chất giọng đều đều nhưng đầy đe doạ.

Kẻ trộm gật đầu, hắn đưa tay chỉ về một phía.

Căn nhà hắn bên ngoài có vẻ nhỏ nhưng bên trong thực chất lại rộng ko tưởng. Như thể là một cái túi ko đáy vậy. Hắn dẫn cả hai đi qua khắp phòng này đến phòng khác. Phòng nào cũng đầy ắp những món đồ vật.

Dừng lại trước cánh cửa gỗ, nó chỉ bị khoá hờ.

Choang.

Antonio phá nát cậu tung cửa, tim cậu đập thình thịch.  
Antonio đã chờ giây phút này, từ cái ngày mà tâm hồn cậu trốn vắng một cách lạ thường.  
Cậu muốn gặp lại nó.

Hạnh phúc của cậu.

Tình yêu của cậu.

Ở giữa căng phòng trống lạ thường chỉ có độc nhất một cậu bé. Mái tóc và đôi mắt đỏ thẩm. Cậu nhóc chỉ chừng vài tuổi còn đang ngồi bập bẹ đọc cuốn sách trong tay.

"Ah..." antonio tiếng lại, cậu đưa tay muốn đón lấy.

Nhưng chẳng có gì cả.  
Đứa trẻ nằm trọn trong lòng antonio nhưng cậu cũng chẳng nhớ đc gì cả.  
Một cảm giác thất vọng tràn ngập. Antonio sợ hãi, cậu khóc.

Tại sao?

"Không phải...." kẻ trộm rít lên "ko phải cho ngươi...."

"Sao? Nói ngay ! Ngươi dám đùa giỡn vs ta sao? Ký ức của ta đâu!?" Antonio đùng đùng nổi giận.

Lúc này đứa trẻ vùng khỏi vòng tay của antonio nó bập bẹ chạy lại phía lasha.  
Nó mĩm cười dang tay ra vs hy vọng đc bế lên.

"Mama!" Nó gọi.

Rầm!  
Lasha ném tên trộm xuống, người hắn bị đóng băng và dính lên trên sàn gỗ.

"Ngươi vừa nói gì?" Lasha nhìn cái sinh vật giống anh nhưng bé tí. Đôi mắt sáng rời đầy yêu thương.

"Mama!"  
Nó vẫn cười và chờ được bế.  
Như thể nó đã chờ anh tới từ lâu lắm rồi.  
Như một đứa trẻ, mãi mãi chờ và tin rằng mẹ nó sẽ đến đón nó.

\-----------  
Con trai?  
Con trai ta tên gì nhỉ?

Ta là Lasha Demonio, con của Laschiel Demonio, vợ của Fuuto.

Ta có ba đứa cháu Lastine, Lashon, Lastina.

Nhưng khoảng trống ở giữa ấy.

Con trai ta.

Tên nó là gì?

Lasha như bất động, anh nhìn cái sinh vật ấy.

Nó vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ anh.  
Và cuối cùng ko để nó thất vọng anh dang tay đón nó vào lòng.

\--------------  
\----------

Antonio phải kiếm ở dưới hầm, bên dưới lẩn vs đống đồ linh tinh nổi bật một cậu trai quỷ trông giống lấh và đứa trẻ kia. Cậu ta ngồi chiễm chệ trên một chiếc ghế gỗ tầm thường nhưng cả người toát ra đầy khí chất.

"Em tới rồi!" Cậu trai mỉm cười nhìn antonio "anh đã chờ em mãi"

Rồi anh ta bật dậy lao đến hôn vào môi an.

\---------------  
Đúng như lời hứa, khi tìm lại đc lastine antonio cùng lasha rời khỏi nhà ko để lại hư tổn gì thêm ngoài vài cái xương gãy cho tên trộm.

"Thật là... cảm ơn ngài nhiều lắm... " antonio mỉm cười nói.

Nhưng suốt cả chặn đường lasha ko đáp, anh ta chỉ nhìn về phía trước mà đi.

Antonio có nhiều thứ rất muốn hỏi, khi cậu đã nhớ ra lastine rồi lasha dường như trở thành một dấu chấm hỏi lớn vs cậu. Anh ta là ai? Anh của lastine? Người thân? Nhân bản vô tính? Nhưng vs thái độ ko muốn truyện trò antonio ko tài nào dám mở lời.

Vì thế cả hai cứ lặng lẽ quay về.

"Chúng ta chia tay ở đây"  
Lasha dừng lại ở ngôi nhà của anh ta.  
"Ừm.." antonio gật đầu"  
Tâm hồn antonio gào thét , cậu muốn biết giữa cả hai có quen biết gì.

"Lastine là cháu ta" lasha ko nhìn antonio " như thế đủ thoả mãn ngươi chưa ?"

"Ơ! " antonio giật mình "ah... vậy vậy à...? Ừm ừm... cảm ơn ừm.."  
Rầm!  
Cánh cửa nhà đóng lại.

\------------------  
BONUS :

"Cái giề! Trong lúc anh đi vắng đã xảy ra như vậy sao!?"  
Lastine bực mình, anh tuyên bố đi đốt nhà tên trộm.  
"Thôi khỏi đi!" Antonio kéo cậu lại "nhìn nè, em mới làm mấy tấm bùa, giờ hắn sẽ ko ghé nữa đâu"  
"Hừ!" Lastine vẫn bực.  
"Mà nè... em lo là ông của anh... có vẻ ko ưa em.."  
"Sao em nghỉ vậy?" Lastine cừoi  
"Vì... ổng có vẻ lạnh lùng quá"  
"Zời! Ổng là vậy đừng lo! Nếu ổng chưa cho em thành tượng đá tức là ổng ko ghét em đâu"  
Lastine xoa đầu antonio và hôn lên trán cậu.  
\------------  
BoNus 2 :

Luciana cười ngượng, để lasha gọi điện kêu tới nhà đúng là chẳng có gì tốt.

"Giải thích xem luci? "  
Lasha ko buồn pha trà mời.

Luci vẫn dùng chất giọng dịu dàng nói.

"Nghe này... tôi chỉ muốn giúp cậu..."  
"Giúp?"  
"Cậu... luôn đau khổ bởi ký ức về lashona đúng không? "  
"....."  
"Cậu ko nói ra nhưng tôi có thể thấy. Cậu có thể từng nói đã hối hận khi mang thai thằng bé nhưng cậu ko thể nào ghét nó nổi"

"Phải..."

Lasha nhớ, có đôi lần anh đã muốn phá nát lashona khi nó còn trong bụng nhưng lại thôi.

Mình sẽ ko yêu thương nó.  
Lasha đã tự nhủ vậy.  
Mục đích là để đứa trẻ này kế vị và lasha sẽ tự do khỏi cái xiềng xích mà laschiel đã cài vào anh từ lâu.  
Ko có lý do gì để thương yêu nó cả. Lashona chỉ là công cụ để lasha đạt đc tự do của anh.

Nhưng rồi số phận thật trớ trêu.

Anh ko thể ghét nó.

Dù nó mang trong mình giọt máu của tên khó ưa fuuto đi chăng nữa. Nhưng nó quá giống anh.

Anh muốn nó đc hạnh phúc.

Thật trớ trêu  
Thật giả tạo.

Tâm trí anh đầy mâu thuẫn.  
Nhưng cuối cùng anh cũng chỉ là Một bản thể của laschiel.  
Vì anh vẫn còn cái sự cứng rắn của hắn. Anh đã lựa chọn dứt ra. Mãi mãi

"Ta chỉ yêu cầu con kết hôn với julliette còn lại con muốn tự do thế nào cũng đc"  
Đó là thoả thuận cuối cùng.

Anh sẽ đi, sẽ ko gặp nó nữa. Sẽ ko phải phiền hà nó nữa.  
Đứa trẻ đó ko cần anh.

Nhưng rồi nó chết.  
Thật khốn nạn, khi anh để nó chết.

Nếu có anh ở đó thì sẽ thế nào? Lasha ko rõ tình thế có thay đổi đc không nữa nhưng thứ đầu tiên bật liên trong đầu anh rằng Anh sẽ chết thay nó.

Lasha buồn cười. Thật buồn cười.

Dù anh có tìm cách xa lánh thằng bé nó vẫn nhìn về phía anh. Anh có lạnh lùng quay lưng thì nó vẫn luôn nhìn lại.

Cho tới lúc anh chịu quay lại nhìn nó...  
  
cũng muộn rồi.

Lashona là hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi của anh và cũng đồng thời là nổi đau .

"Tôi đã nhờ kẻ trộm đến lấy đi lashona..." luci nhẹ nhàng nói "nhưng tên tham lam ấy trên đường đi lại hứng lên ghé ngang ghé dọc sang nhà cậu antonio... chà thật tội cậu antonio..."

Lasha đưa tách trà còn nóng lên uống. Lưỡi anh bỏng rát .  
"Tôi ghét anh luciana" Lasha nói.  
"Giờ đây tôi ko thức dậy bởi cơn đau đầu nữa..."

Nhưng bù lại

"... lòng ngực tôi lại đau ..."

"Lasha, nếu cậu hối hận tôi sẽ kêu.."  
"Ko..." lasha từ chối "cứ để vậy đi..."  
"......"  
"Tôi nghĩ cứ thế này lại đáng hơn... vì có như thế ,tôi mới đúng lại là chính tôi..."

End.


	3. Sở thích?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuộc nói chuyện với luci và một chút hoài niệm

Lasha không phải loại người dậy sớm.  
Nhất là khi bắt đầu cuộc sống một mình một cõi này hắn ta muốn dậy lúc nào thì dậy. Đôi lúc ngủ đến khuya lơ khuya lắc rồi mới ngồi dậy ăn "sáng"

"Cậu nên kiếm việc gì làm đi, kiểu như sở thích chẳng hạn" Luciana từng gợi ý.  
"Tôi không thích câu cá" Lasha đáp  
"Ai bắt cậu phải câu cá như tôi. Có nhiều thứ khác để làm lắm"  
"Ví dụ như?"  
"Chơi nhạc cụ chẳng hạn"  
"Hmp, ngày xưa cha đã bắt tôi thành thục mọi loại nhạc cụ tồn tại trên thế giới này rồi"  
"Ơ kìa, Laschiel thiệt là nghiêm khắc hen" Luci thở dài "cơ mà Lasha không thích chơi bất kỳ cái gì sao? Kiểu như để thư giãn đầu óc..."  
"Không" Lasha lạnh lùng cắt ngang "cứ cầm nhạc cụ lên là nhớ đến cái bản mặt lão ta"  
"Đừng nói như thế, đằng nào cũng là cha của cậu mà"  
"...."

Cuộc trò truyện rơi vào sự im lặng ngột ngạt.

Luciana luôn coi Lasha như một đứa con trai của mình một phần vì anh cảm thấy có lỗi với thằng bé về cái chết của cha nó.  
Anh cũng biết rằng tuy không nói ra nhưng Lasha vui vẻ chấp nhận anh là bố còn hơn cả ông bố ruột của cậu.

Vì thế nên nhìn Lasha cứ tiếp tục cuộc sống vất vưởng như hồn ma ngủ rồi dậy rồi ngủ thế này Luciana không khỏi cảm thấy lo lắng.

Một phần khiến cho cậu ta buồn vậy bởi vì cái chết của Lashona. Tất nhiên Luci đã thử cách sai thuộc hạ cắp mất ký ức về Lashona khỏi Lasha nhưng xui xẻo thay cuối cùng lại bị phát hiện.

Giờ thì không nhầm lẫn gì đâu, Lasha rõ ràng vẫn còn dỗi. Cậu ta không nói và biểu cảm không thể hiện nhưng rõ ràng là dỗi rồi.

Thậm chí không pha trà mời nữa kia mà.

Luci biết anh đáng bị như vậy nhưng anh vẫn lo lắng cho Lasha nên dù thế nào anh cũng ráng tới thăm thằng bé mỗi tháng 1 lần.

"Nếu không chơi nhạc thì có thể thử hội hoạ? Cờ? "

Lasha trong vó vẻ cân nhắc .  
"Tôi chán tự chơi cờ với bản thân rồi và Ron lại không bao giờ đủ kiên nhẫn để học luật chơi, hội hoạ cũng được nhưng tôi thực sự chưa bao giờ hứng thú với nó"  
"À vậy sao... nếu cậu muốn thì ta hoặc Kuu có thể làm bạn chơi cờ với cậu"

Lasha liếc .

Thật lạnh sống lưng.

"Không nghĩ là cô ta thích chơi cờ"  
"Ừm... chỉ thích chơi với ta thôi" Luci hoàn toàn ý thức được sự cuồng cha của chính con gái mình nên ngao ngán trả lời.  
"Hiển nhiên rồi, không hình dung cô ta sẽ vui vẻ ngồi chơi với tôi"  
"Thôi nào, Kuu cũng quý cậu mà"  
"Đéo tin..."  
"Lasha...."

Kéo ghế đứng dậy, Lasha đi vào trong bếp.  
Dấu hiệu này rỏ ràng là không muốn tiếp chuyện nữa làm ơn lượn đi.  
\-----------  
Tất nhiên Lasha cũng có cách để hắn tự giải trí. Chỉ là hắn không nói ra với Luciana. Tự chơi cờ với bản thân là một phần trong số đó. Nhưng như cậu đã thừa nhận cậu cũng chán ngấy rồi.

Mở tủ bếp Lasha lôi ra hộp trà và từ tốn pha một ấm lớn.

Nhà Demonio luôn nổi tiếng với việc sành rượu. Từ cha cậu Laschiel đến cả con Lashona rồi tận thằng cháu Lastine đứa nào cũng thích rượu thượng hạng.

Tuy vậy Lasha lại thích trà hơn. Anh không ghét rượu nhưng khi say thì anh lại dễ khóc lắm nên anh hoàn toàn hạn chế uống chúng.

Khóc là một cảm xúc phiền toái và mệt mỏi.

Đặt ấm trà lên bếp và vặn lửa, anh ngồi xuống lẳng lặng nhìn ánh lửa chập chờn.

Sách thì đã nhai ngấu nghiến rồi, cứ ngồi một chỗ hoài cũng thật là chán.

Hay là đi câu cá thiệt nhỉ?

"Dẹp " lasha lắc đầu.  
Luciana nói đúng, anh nên kiếm một sở thích nào đó để vận động tay chân.

\-----------  
"Con đang làm gì đấy?"

Lashona nhỏ bé đang lén lút trong vườn bỗng giật mình. Cậu đứng phắt dậy cố che giấu nhưng chỉ càng khiến cho cậu bé trở nên mờ ám.  
"Mẹ!?"   
Lasha nghiêm nghị nhìn con trai, cô không quá khắc khe với thằng bé như cha cô ngày xưa nhưng vẫn có chuẩn mực đặt ra và cô sẽ không bỏ qua nếu con trai có hành động gian dối nào.  
"Tránh ra một bên và cho ta xem con đang giấu cái gì nào"  
"Ờ... ừm... " Lashona ngượng ngùng nhưng rồi cũng nhượn bộ. Cậu bé bước ra để lộ đằng sau là mảnh đất bị sới tung.

Lasha nhướn mày.

"Mẹ! Con hứu sẽ dọn sạch lại mà chỉ là... cái này đang dở dang..."

"Con trồng cây à?"

Trước vẻ bình thản của mẹ đứa trẻ cũng thả lỏng người hơn.  
"Là hoa mẹ ạ, Neeto gửi cho con đấy. Cô ấy bảo hoa này mà nở là đẹp lắm"  
"Đứa trẻ ngốc, tại sao lại tốn công đào đất như thế này? Con có thể kêu gia nhân làm việc đó.... Hơn thế nữa tại sao lại tốn công chờ đợi chúng nở? Ta biết con có khả năng dùng ma thuật để khiến chúng thành hoa ngay tức khắc cơ mà"

Lashona mỉm cười lộ rõ cả h răng  
"Nhưng mẹ à thế thì còn gì vui?"  
"Hửm?"  
"Chú Luci đã từng bảo nhìn chính thành quả của bản thân trở lên cao lớn khoẻ mạnh là cảm giác tuyệt vời nhất đó"  
"Con có chắc là con không nhầm khi nghe Luci nói về con gái ông ta thay vì trồng cây không?"  
"Mẹ! Đi mà! Con muốn trồng hoa này!!!" Lashona giở giọng cà nạnh trẻ con ra.

Lasha thở dài.  
"Thôi được, dù sao cũng chẳng hại gì ta không cấm con nhưng nhớ tắm rửa sạch sẽ lại đấy."   
Cô đưa tay xoa đầu thằng bé.  
"Con dính đầy đất rồi."

\----------  
Lasha giật mình tỉnh giấc bởi tiếng sôi của ấm nước.

Reeeeeeeee

Anh đứng dậy nhấc ấm ra và rót vào bình trà.

Đã lâu lắm rồi nhỉ.  
Tự dưng nhớ lại kỷ niệm ấy.

Số phận của những bông hoa đó Lasha còn nhớ rõ, chúng mọc lên và ở trong khu vườn ấy mạnh khoẻ cho đến tận ngày Lashona mang chúng đi gặp lại Neeto và rước cô ta về làm vợ hai.  
End


	4. Lasha với Kuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mối quang hệ từ quá khứ đến hiện tại

Ron đến thăm và cậu ta mang theo hạt giống.  
Là hạt giống cà rốt.

"Tại sao ngươi có nhiều thế?"  
"Ah... cứ coi như may mắn trúng số độc đắc nhưng thay vì độc đắc ta trúng hạt giống" Ron đáp  
"Thật ngớ ngẩn"  
"Đúng! Quá ngớ ngẩn! Ta! Ron này bán đá bào cơ mà, đống này là vô dụng với ta"  
"Nên giờ ngươi tống qua cho ta ư?"  
"Chuẩn , ta đoán ngưoi sẽ tìm ra cách để dùng chúng Zhaza "

Nói rồi Ron bay mất, không quên kèm theo ai tờ giấy quảng cáo đá bào.  
\-----------  
Lasha không giỏi trồng trọt lắm, ban đầu cậu định để cho chúng thành cây hết . Nhưng với số lượng này một lúc hoá sạch thành cà rốt thì ăn sao mà xuể.  
Bản thân cũng không muốn ra đường đi bán. Giao tiếp thật phiền phức.  
Nên cuối cùng anh coi như một thú tiêu khiển mới. Trồng chúng theo quy trình bình thường.  
\-----------  
"Ngươi trồng cà rốt chi vậy? Sự cô đơn khiến ngươi thành thỏ rồi à?" Kuu trong một lần ghé thăm lên tiếng.  
"Thỏ không ăn nhiều cà rốt đâu, chủ yếu chúng ăn rau cơ"  
"Này, trả lời câu hỏi của tôi đi Lasha!"  
"Không, tôi không biến thành thỏ đâu"  
"Đáng tiếc đáng tiếc, biết đâu thành thỏ anh sẽ dễ thương hơn cái bộ dạng chán òm bây giờ"

Lasha phớt lờ, dù sao tới đây và cà khịa anh đã là sở thích của Kuu rồi.  
Thật mỉa mai làm sao, cô ta luôn hành xử ngoan ngoãn trước mặt Luci tạo ra hình ảnh công chúa bé nhỏ đáng yêu cơ đấy.

Ban đầu Kuu tới vì Luci lo lắng nên gợi ý bảo con gái đến bầu bạn. Và như mọi khi Kuu chưa bao giờ từ chối cha mình. Nhưng từ từ cô ta cũng tự nguyện tới vì phải thừa nhận cô ta chả có ai làm bạn ngoài Kuro-chó nuôi, chú Adam và... Lasha.

Lasha và Kuu là bạn từ thuở nhỏ, ngày xưa cô không hay cà khịa cậu ta nhiều đến vậy. Thực chất họ lại khá hợp nhau. Tuy nhiên sau khi Lasha kết hôn với Fuuto thì dường cũng chẳng liên lạc nữa.

Một phần với Kuu việc Lasha chống lại sự sắp đặt của cha cô và Laschiel mà quang trọng hơn là CHA CÔ, như là một sự xúc phạm.

Giờ thì họ tuy không còn sự căng thẳng nhưng Kuu không thể bỏ được việc muốn đá xéo anh ta mọi lúc.

"Cô đang dần thành mấy thằng bully đó"  
"Kệ tôi"  
"Đừng để tôi gợi nhớ là hồi đó cô cũng bị bully mà"  
"Hừm! Và Kuro ăn sạch lũ đó rồi!"  
"Ay chà... giá như Kuro làm phước và ăn tôi luôn đi"

"Tại sao ngươi lại trồng cây?"  
"Ta cũng không biết nữa, quơ đại thôi"  
"Thật kỳ lạ"  
"Chổ nào?"  
"Ta cứ tưởng ngươi vốn lười và nhàm chán. Ý ta là , ngươi thà ngủ còn hơn làm bất cứ thứ gì"  
"Cứ ngồi không hoài cũng chán..."  
"Ồ không ngờ có cái ngày này"  
"Cái ngày này rồi cũng tới thôi"

Lasha đứng dậy vươn vai.  
"Nghe như mô típ điển hình của một ông già về hưu trồnh rau"  
"Còn cô thì sao Kuu? Điều gì khiến cô đến đây thăm ta vậy?"  
"Bố bảo ngưoi có vẻ cô đơn"  
"Lại bố bảo, bố kêu, bố nhờ... này Kuu, cô cứ suốt ngày làm những gì bố cô muốn sao?"  
"Ông ấy chỉ gợi ý thế thôi, tôi tự nguyện làm theo"  
"Lớn rồi mà vẫn bám bố"  
Bộp  
Kuu nhổ một cây cà rốt lên, trông nó thật ốm yếu và gõ vào Lasha.  
\----------  
Kuu không hiểu, kuu từ chối hiểu.

Kuro là con chó của cha tặng cô.  
Kuro là của cô.  
Tại sao nó lại thích Lasha hơn?

Tuy nó vẫn ngoan ngoãn xuất hiện mỗi khi cô gọi nhưng nó vẫn thường tự ý bỏ đi.  
Và đoán xem ở chổ nào Kuu tìm thấy nó?

Nhà Lasha chứ đâu!  
Kuu không nói ra vì nó nghe thật nhỏ mọn nhưng cô hận, cô ghen tị với Lasha.  
Hắn không chỉ chiếm sự chú ý của cha cô mà hắn còn chiếm cả Kuro nữa!.

"Mi là đồ phản bội mi biết không?" Vừa nói cô vừa véo má chú chó.

\---------  
Kuu là một đứa trẻ cô đơn.  
Vốn dĩ không giống bố lẫn mẹ nên cô hay bị những con quỷ đồng trang lứa khác dè bỉu. Tất nhiên chúng chỉ dám mỉa mai cô khi không có bậc phụ huynh của cô bé ở đó.   
Đó là lý do Kuu luôn dành thời gian với bố.  
Bố Luci thích câu cá nên Kuu hay theo để câu cá. Kỳ thực cô bé không ghét nhưng cũng không hứng thú, chỉ câu khi có bố câu mà thôi.  
Trông lúc ngồi chờ cô bé sẽ đọc sách mang theo hoặc lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn khung cảnh xung quanh thả hồn theo gió.   
Nhìn chung thì khá là nhàm chán với một đứa trẻ bình thường, nhưng với Kuu thế là được. Cô không phải loại thích năng nổ chạy chơi.

Về ý kiến cá nhân cô không có ghét mẹ mình, Eva. Kể cả khi cô trở nên thân thiết với chú Adam-tình cũ của mẹ và hai người hay chì chiết nhau như chó với mèo. Kuu cũng dành thời gian với mẹ nhưng bà chỉ toàn chăm chú dạy dỗ cô và cô ghét học nên không! Kuu không muốnchur động dành thời gian rỗi với mẹ đâu.  
Chú Adam rất chiều Kuu, có gì ngon ngon cũng để dành mang cho cô. Trái với bố Luci chú Adam rất hoạt bát nên bày nhiều trò hoạt động cơ mà đa phần Kuu đều mệt giữa chừng và nằm dài bỏ cuộc bắt chú Adam phải cõng về.

Tóm lại Kuu chỉ có hai người để bầu bạn là bố Luci và chú Adam.  
Nhưng hai người họ là người lớn, và đôi lúc học có công việc của riêng họ. 

"Con gái"  
Một ngày nọ bố Luci mang đến cho Kuu một bất ngờ.  
"Ta có quà cho con nè"

Là Kuro.  
Kuro là một dạng chó Bóng Đêm sinh sống ở quỷ giới. Chúng nó nhắn nhưng mềm mại với bộ lông xù đen tuyền. Nhưng nhìn sơ cứ tưởng là cục bông đen di động.  
"Gấu gấu"  
Kuro nhanh chóng thành bạn với Kuu.

Kuro là một chú chó đặc biệt, Kuu nhận ra rằng dù cô có cố tình trốn đi đâu nữa thì Kuro đều có thể tìm thấy cô.  
"Chắc nó giỏi đánh hơi đến những người bị cô đơn đó" chú Adam từng nhận xét.  
Sau này Kuu mới biết Kuro được nhặt nuôi về bởi bố từ trại cải tạo chó chuyên nghiệp.   
Kuro là một chú chó thất bại, nó quá hiền lành và lại quấn với kẻ khác , thứ sinh vật như vậy về cơ bản ở quỷ giới chẳng cần thiết. 

May mắn thay lúc đó Luci tình cờ nhìn thấy Kuro đang trên bờ vực bị đem đi tiêm cho đầu thai .

"Mi đâu phải sản phẩm thất bại" Kuu tự nhủ, cô dùng tay xoa xoa Kuro khiến nó vui vẻ vẩy đuôi nhiệt tình. "Mi tuyệt nhất đó"  
"Gấu!"  
\-------  
Kuro vẫn là chó Bóng Đêm, dù bản tính nó vui vẻ hoà đồng nhưng một con chó sẽ không bao giờ ngồi yên nhìn chủ bị tổn hại.  
"Tuyệt thật đấy Kuro!"  
Kuu trầm trồ khen ngợi.  
"Gâu gâu....grr "   
Kuro nhanh chóng nhả cánh tay đang ngậm trên mồm mà vui vẻ đáp lại bằng cách vẩy đuôi và xoay vòng vòng.  
Mặt đất như một chiếc hồ máu, những mảnh thịt văng khắp nơi. Và ngay chính giữa là một bé gái với chú chó cưng đang vui vẻ nô đùa.  
\----------  
Lần đầu gặp Lasha Demonio là ở một vũ hội. Trong buổi lễ đấy cô không được phép mang Kuro theo nên tâm trạng cũng có hơi khó chịu. Đằng này còn nghe lỏm được rằng chú Laschiel bàn với bố sẽ gả con trai ông ta cho Kuu.

Kuu quang sát lasha và hừ mũi. Ta sẽ không cưới thằng này đâu!  
\------------  
"Đối xử với thằng bé tốt con nhé"   
Trong một lần, bố Luci đưa Kuu sang nhà Demonio . Bố dẫn Kuu tới phòng của Lasha và để cô bé ở đó rồi ông đi bàn công chuyện với Laschiel.

Kuu không giỏi giao tiếp, nhất là khi phải giao tiếp với cái đứa mà bố tính gả cho.  
Thật kinh khủng.  
Kuu ngồi xuống, Lasha không phản đối.  
Lasha trông thật nhỏ bé, mái tóc màu đỏ rượu đặc trưng của nhà Demonio nhưng khác với Laschiel nó khônh được buộc gọn gàng. Đôi mắt lờ đờ nhìn vào khoảng không phía trước.  
Kuro nãy giờ đứng dưới chân Kuu quang sát và chắc chắn Lasha không phải là mối nguy hại cho cô chủ. Nó liền vẩy đuôi nhảy vào lòng cậu nhóc và liềm vào mặt.  
"Ah..." Lasha có hơi ngạc nhiên.  
"..." Kuu chăm chú quang sát phản ứng của Lasha. Dù sao cậu nhóc này vẫn là một dấu hỏi đối với cô.  
"Nó thân thiện nhỉ" Lasha nhận xét.  
"Ừm... Kuro giỏi lắm"  
"Vậy sao..."  
"....."  
Hai đứa trẻ không nói gì thêm, đơn giản là chúng chẳng biết nói gì. Nhưng thay vào đó bầu không khí xung quanh không hề ngột ngạt. Lasha dịu lại, cậu đưa tay vuốt lấy Kuro.  
Kuu nghĩ, bất kỳ ai có thể thân thiết với Kuro chắc hẳn không phải xấu.  
\-------------  
Kuu còn vài lần gặp lại Lasha, ở nhà cô hoặc ở nhà Lasha tuỳ vào việc bố họ chọn địa điểm nhưng lúc nào Kuu cũng vui vẻ để Lasha nựng Kuro, cả hai chỉ đơn thuần ngồi nựnh con chó. Ban đầu là im lặng nhưng rồi dần dần tụi nó cũng chịu cởi mở hơn. Chúng bắt đầu mở lời chỉ để tán phét như kiểu "trời hơm nay đẹp nhỉ" "ừ đẹp" hay "kuro ăn gì mà lông mượt thế nhỉ?"

Nhưng thế cũng đủ, Kuu không đòi hỏi gì cao siêu mà đúng hơn thế này đúng với tâm nguyện của cô bé. Được ngồi một chổ và thư giản với những câu nói bân quơ sáo rỗng.  
\---------  
Lasha dẫn theo một chú chó to lớn.  
"Bố mới nhận nuôi nó, ông ấy đặt tên nó là Ceberus" cậu giới thiệu.

Khác với Kuro, Cebe là một con chó to lớn thông minh và đầy tự tôn. Tất nhiên nó không hoàn toàn hài lòng khi bị cậu chủ nhỏ sắp xếp cho chơi với con chó "sản phẩm thất bại như Kuro.

Thế là nhân lúc cả hai đứa trẻ không để ý hai con chó lại cắn nhau ỏm tỏi để rồi Lasha phải nhảy vô ngăn lại.

Phập!

"Lasha!" Kuu nhận ra hàm răng nhọn hoắt của Kuro cắm vào tay cậu nhóc.  
Cả kuro cũng ngạc nhiên, nó nhanh chóng nhả ra và chạy rút dưới chân Kuro rên ư ử đầy hối lỗi.

"Không sao " Lasha đưa tay cầm máu, Ceberus nhích lại liếm vết thương của cậu chủ. Nó càng thêm ghét con chó Kuro.

"Sao lại không sao được, đưa đây"   
Nói rồi khônh chờ Lasha trả lời cô nắm lấy tay cậu xăm xoi vết thương.

\---------  
"Đừng lo về chuyện hôn lễ" Lasha lên tiếng, tay vẫn vuốt ve Kuro.  
"? "  
"Tôi đã có kế hoạch của riêng tôi rồi, Kuu cô hãy tận hưởng sự tự do đi nhé"  
\-----------  
"Gấu gâu gâu"  
Kuro lách qua chân của những vị khách nhanh chóng nhảy vào lòng Lasha.  
"Hừm, mi vẫn nhận ra ta ư?" Lasha nói khẻ, cô đưa tay vuốt vuốt.  
"Kuro là một chú chó ngoan, nó đánh hơi giỏi lắm" Kuu từ đám đông chen ra. Cô đang bận bộ lễ phục trang trọng "chúc mừng hôn lễ nhé"  
"Cảm ơn" Lasha nói với chất giọng lạnh nhạt.

End


End file.
